Oscuridad
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Ginny está atrapada en su torre oscura con un espejo, una ventana, una mesa y un diario que encierra el alma de Tom Ryddle. Entrar es sencillo... Pero salir es otra cosa. Sobre todo cuando ella misma se niega a dejar atrás a Tom. Sólo hay oscuridad.


No puedo negar que es una de las cosas más oscuras que he escrito nunca. Para todos, sin excepción. Una parte de mi misma.

* * *

**OSCURIDAD**

_**Pandora Lover**_

Oscuridad.

La más pura y absoluta de las oscuridades. Una diminuta ventana en la pared que le permite ver el desolador y sobrecogedor paisaje, oscuro también. No hay luna, no hay sol, no hay nada más que un diario negro sobre una mesa de madera oscura. Siente su llamada incluso allí, justo en el punto más alejado del diario de la redonda habitación, siente su oscuridad, cómo una poderosa sensación se hace dueña de ella y le insta a recorrer la distancia entre ellos. A abrirlo, a dejar que él salga de sus páginas y la atormente con sus lujuriosos y pecaminosos sentimientos.

No hay nada más y Ginny cree morir de desesperación. Porque sabe que no debe y que tarde o temprano no podrá resistirse al embrujo maldito de ese diario y lo abrirá, dejando que Tom Ryddle haga lo que siempre ha hecho con ella: utilizarla, pervertirla, confundirla y… ¿amarla? ¿Es que acaso puede habitar un sentimiento tan puro y verdadero como el amor en un ser que ha sido creado para la destrucción?

Hay un espejo junto a la ventana y Ginny no puede evitar ver su reflejo en él. Pálida como nunca, con sus rojizos cabellos sin vida cayendo desde la raíz más oscuros que nunca, las pupilas dilatadas por la desesperación y unas grandes ojeras ocupando su rostro. Su reflejo le devuelve una maligna sonrisa que ella no cree haber creado. Acerca su mano a sus labios y se da cuenta de que, efectivamente, está sonriendo. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa dista mucho de ser alegre o feliz, es una sonrisa amarga e irónica, bañada en el más puro dolor que se cierne sobre ella como un puñal que se clava en su cuerpo poco a poco. No hay sangre, no hay puñal, pero duele como si realmente existiera.

No duda un segundo mientras se dirige a la ventana y se sienta en el alfeizar. No hay viento, no hay nada que pueda hacerla sentir viva. Lluvia ficticia cae sobre su pelo, ficticia porque no la siente, aunque está comenzando a creer que no puede sentir nada en realidad, así que no es que le preocupe. Sólo sabe que es lluvia porque la ve. No, en realidad no, en realidad podría ser sangre o gotas negras y envenenadas, no lo sabe, sólo sabe que algo está cayendo del cielo, y no está segura de si es su propio dolor el que se cierne sobre ella como gotas de lluvia o realmente es sólo agua, inofensiva e insignificante.

Cierra los ojos y se pone en pie, deseando poder sentir las gotas sobre su cuerpo, deseando poder sentir el viento golpeando su rostro. Pero no hay nada, _nunca_ hay nada. Presa del pánico y de la desesperación, se lanza al vacío aún con los ojos cerrados. Ni siquiera siente la sensación de estar cayendo, ni siquiera entonces, mientras siente que su cuerpo no está atado a nada, que se está precipitando al vacío, que se está lanzando desde la parte más alta de esa torre en la que lleva años encerrada, ni siquiera entonces siente el viento, ni siquiera entonces siente la gravedad.

Abre los ojos y vuelve a encontrarse frente al espejo. Su reflejo le devuelve una imagen desoladora de sí misma, una que jamás creyó poder ver. El verdadero rostro del dolor, de la oscuridad. Es ella, ella es todo y es nada. Las lágrimas caen de sus oscuros ojos antes claros, precipitándose por sus mejillas y lanzándose al vacío desde su barbilla, como ella ha intentado un sinnúmero de veces pero desde la ventana. Ginny no las siente, no siente sus lágrimas bañar su rostro. No siente nada.

Otra vez la llamada, la oscura y ensordecedora llamada del diario negro sobre la mesa. Esta vez con más fuerza, como cada vez que intenta lanzarse al vacío. Como si el Tom Ryddle que está encerrado en su interior llamara la atención de Ginny para recordar que está allí, que puede verla (como si ella pudiera olvidarlo por algún momento).

No recuerda haber tragado saliva, no recuerda haber parpadeado siquiera. Se acerca lentamente a la mesa, atraída por esa poderosa sensación que Tom le transmite, atraída por sus propias ansias de autodestrucción. Masoquista, le gustaría llamarse, pero no escucha sus pensamientos, no escucha nada más que palabras atropelladas saliendo de unos labios que no reconoce y no puede ver y la llamada de Tom instándola a acercarse.

- Ginny…

Y no sabe de dónde proviene esa voz. Si de sus propios labios llamándose a sí misma para tratar de ejercer algo de cordura a su loco comportamiento, de Tom marcándola como suya o de otra parte que está lejos de su alcance, cuyo único sonido es el eco de las redondas paredes que hay a su alrededor.

Le gustaría poder decir que abre el diario porque la voz de Tom es demasiado imperiosa e irresistible como para poder doblegarse a su voluntad, pero lo cierto es que no está segura de por qué lo está haciendo, de por qué está acariciando la cubierta del diario con sus ásperas y pálidas manos. Tal vez sea que ella misma desea que Tom vuelva, porque no quiere estar sola y Tom siempre encuentra la forma de hacerla sentir viva, aunque ese sentimiento sea destructivo y peligroso.

Abre el diario con cuidado, tratándolo con respeto y una dulzura que no está segura de cómo es capaz de lograr cuando está envenenada. De pronto se encuentra otra vez allí, frente al espejo, pero Tom está tras ella, apartando suavemente sus cabellos y colocándolos detrás de su oreja, está ahí, junto a ella, apoyando su mejilla contra la suya.

Ginny pega un respingo porque siente su contacto, siente su roce y su aliento cerca de su piel. Y se asusta, porque ya no recuerda la última vez que sintió algo, la última vez que la tocaron, que la trataron con esa oscura ternura.

No dicen nada, pero sus ojos están en contacto a través del espejo y parece ser suficiente. Ginny no recuerda la última vez en la que alguien la observo así, con una mezcla entre cariño y promesas que serán vacías. Por un momento cierra los ojos y deja que la hermosa y destructiva sensación de las manos de Tom entrelazarse con las suyas la embriague.

Por un momento se deja llevar y su racionalidad la deja atrás. Por un momento olvida que está sintiéndose viva gracias a un recuerdo, gracias al oscuro amor que le ofrece el enemigo del que debe ser el amor de su vida. Olvida la traición, el peligro, la oscuridad. Ya no hay oscuridad, ya no hay ventana, ya no hay espejo, ya no hay torre. Sólo hay Tom Ryddle y Ginny Weasley y parece ser más que suficiente.

Se deja acariciar y ella misma se sorprende acariciando el elegante y sobrecogedor rostro de Tom, dejando que sus dedos recorran amablemente cada resquicio de su rostro.

- Ginny… - oye, pero no lo escucha.

Los labios de Tom no se mueven, los de ella tampoco. No sabe quién la llama, pero no quiere saberlo, sólo quiere perderse en Tom y dejar que él apacigüe todo ese dolor que siente en su interior, que la cure de su maldición y calme su veneno. Los finos labios de Tom se acercan a ella y no es capaz de apartarse al embrujo que la lleva persiguiendo tantos años.

Sus labios entran en contacto y, de pronto, vuelve a estar frente al espejo. La ventana vuelve a estar a su lado, el diario vuelve a estar sobre la mesa y la torre se cierne sobre ella, oscura, sobrecogedora. Atrapándola, succionándola.

Voltea el rostro y observa a Tom justo frente a ella, en la otra punta de la redonda habitación, con los ojos emitiendo un misterioso brillo que promete salvación y dolor.

- Es tu decisión – murmura y Ginny no está segura a qué se refiere.

No es capaz de moverse, sus pies parecen estar atados con hilos invisibles al suelo.

- Ginny…

Le gustaría acallar esa insistente voz cuya procedencia desconoce, decirle que se vaya a paseo y le deje tranquila. Pero no es capaz de articular palabra, no es capaz de ejecutar un solo movimiento. Permanece ahí, estática, observando cómo el rostro de Tom se descompone y su presencia se esfuma refugiándose en el diario negro.

No siente las lágrimas que recorren sus mejillas, pero las ve cuando vuelve a observar su reflejo en el espejo. Fuera sigue lloviendo.

- Ginny…

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, intentando a duras penas mover sus pies o articular alguna palabra coherente. No lo consigue, nunca lo hace. Tom parece sentir sus ansias por volver a abrir el diario, pues esa sensación oscura y maldita vuelve a apoderarse de ella, Tom vuelve a intentar atraerla a él con sus palabras distorsionadas y borrosas mas comprende que algo la ata a su lugar y pronto detiene su hechizo.

O eso, o la propia Ginny se resigna a su inmovilidad.

- Siempre estaré aquí – cree escuchar la voz del diario -. Siempre que quieras que esté.

- ¡Ginny!

Abre los ojos y se incorpora sobre la cama que comparte con Harry. Un sudor frío recorre su frente y lágrimas oscuras caen sobre su rostro, esta vez sí las siente. Harry, a su lado, la observa con preocupación y confusión mas no tarda en abrazarla para tratar de protegerla con sus fuertes brazos.

Y Ginny se deja abrazar mientras llora desconsolada en su hombro. Maldiciéndose a sí misma por los poderosos sentimientos que ha tratado de ignorar durante años, esos que pertenecen al mayor enemigo de su marido, de la persona con la que debería desear estar. Pero siente que cada latido de su corazón, cada respiración, está hecha para la persona que se oculta en el interior de ese diario negro que descansa sobre la mesa de su torre.

- Ha sido un sueño – consuela Harry acariciándole la espalda.

Pero el contacto no es tan real como cuando lo hace Tom, por mucho que se esfuerce. Le gustaría maldecir su existencia, la suya y la de Tom, porque es culpa suya toda esa situación, porque la ha arrastrado al abismo.

Está maldita, condenada a amar a la única persona a la que tiene prohibido hacerlo, aquel ser en cuyo interior no existe otra cosa que oscuridad y destrucción, que ha acabado con la vida de miles de personas para obtener poder, aquella persona que reside en el interior de Ginny desde que ésta encontró su diario en su segundo año de Hogwarts, que la arrastra a su propia oscuridad y destrucción, que la atrapa y la envuelve entre besos y caricias ficticios, que la encierra en esa torre de la que no puede salir ni tirándose por la ventana.

- Siempre estaré aquí. Siempre que quieras que esté.

Y Ginny lo escucha una vez más, como si fuera un susurro, como si una parte de Tom estuviera allí, abrazándola y susurrándole palabras de aliento al oído. Y se da cuenta, por primera vez después de todos esos años, que podría echar a Tom de su vida si quisiera, si el amor que sintiera por esa persona no la impulsara a acercarse al diario cada vez que lo ve sobre la mesa.

Se da cuenta de que si se acerca, si lo abre, si sueña con él, siente su presencia y oye sus palabras incluso cuando está despierta no es porque Tom la obligue, no es porque él la arrastre. Es porque ella quiere.

Y cuando abre los ojos ya no hay espejo, ni ventana, ni diario, ni torre. Sólo hay Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, y no parece ser suficiente.

La oscuridad se cierne sobre ella, atrapándola, succionándola, envenenándola. Incluso cuando no está dormida.


End file.
